This invention relates to a dual-lever flexible lighting fixture applicable to being placed on desks in a household or office for providing illumination and thus facilitating working, reading and the like.
By means of a rotational lever, this fixture is connected with a vertical guide-rod and a horizontal flexible guide-rod. With a safety board added to the horizontal flexible guide-rod and an insulated clamp connected with the rotational lever, this fixture is economical to manufacture. Also, with the pivoting function of the flexible guide-rod, this fixture shall have a further reduced size after it is collapsed, thus significantly reducing the cost of packing and storage.